Controller
PAGE IS OUTDATED. PLEASE SEE THE ROLE PAGE FOR AN UPDATED VERSION. Controllers '''are beings who control a certain Kinesis. Basic details are available on the Home Page. Player characters of The Cosmic Academy, both protagonists and antagonists, are nearly entirely composed of controllers. Controllers at the Cosmic Academy Controllers, and other characters who appear in the roleplay, are of five different roles. '''Students This is the most common choice. It's recommended for at least one of your characters to be a student. Students can be a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior. This is exclusively a measure of how long they've been at the school. While students who have been at the school longer than others are stronger on average, total experience, innate power and skill are much more important. ''A senior who started learning about their kinesis upon joining and has been learning for four years can still easily lose to someone who has spent their whole life training it off-campus and only joined this year as a freshman. That said, there's nothing wrong with losing spars; being willing to have your character lose a fight is a great testament to a player's self-control, humility and skill. Students are expected to start off fairly weak, but progress over time. Each long training session, lesson from a teacher, or spar should do something to help a character in a small way. This improvement can be in the form of benefits such as the improvement of a stat, the learning of a new skill or the upgrading of a previous skill. Students can learn from each other, and even give lessons to others. However, it's more common for teachers to do so. It's their job after all. '''Teachers' Teachers are more powerful than most nearly all students. They have perfected their craft for years and now wish to bestow their knowledge onto a new generation of users. They usually start as high-powered and don't grow much in power during their time at the Cosmic Academy. Teachers should be proud when a student, after so much time improving, surpasses even them. One of the best ways to improve quickly in your kinesis as a student is to train under a teacher with the same kinesis as you. This is highly efficient, as teachers can teach instruct you on how to make your abilities more powerful, more accurate and expend less energy. They can help you upgrade your abilities and learn brand new ones. If there is no teacher of your current kinesis, you can still train with a teacher of another kinesis! Characters can learn overlaps, abilities that lie on the border between two different kineses, meaning that either a teacher of your own kinesis or a teacher of that other kinesis could teach you it. Staff Staff members other than teachers work at the Cosmic Academy too. They can take the role of anything from nurses to chefs to janitors, security and more! Their power level can vary, but they're rarely as powerful as teachers - Usually either slightly stronger than the average student, as strong, or a bit weaker since they rarely need to engage in combat. Antagonists Some players may choose to play an antagonist for one or both of their main characters. Antagonists are characters who either do not actually dwell in the Cosmic Academy, or do while being extremely elusive and evading detection. Whatever their motive and goal, they're an enemy of the academy and will attempt to sabotage, kill or otherwise harm the characters. Make sure that this character isn't just an enemy to your other character! That should be an... NPCs NPCs are "side characters" you may play for the sake of advancing a main character, or for the sake of an Event. Aside from up to two main characters, you may use NPC characters from time to time. They may or may not be controllers, but do not warrant their own bios. Examples of NPCs include good friends, family or enemies of your character(s) specifically. They can also be characters that are present for the sake of running an Event. Category:Browse